reaperseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniko
Daniko Dani is an 18 year old hume-kitty with a quiet nature, and a rather striking elegance considering who he is. Dani appears quite vampiric (as described in the book), but this is just a mislead rumor that comes from the weapon he carries, the clothing he wears, and his cat fangs-- also because of his personality and general attitude. Dani is quiet, mostly disliking social activities and sometimes can be quite flamboyant. Though he isn't usually one to join in on a conversation quickly, Dani can also be quite wise with his use of words, and is a priceless member of the team. Though he is a cat, he doesn't really seem to mind being around many canines-- but perhaps it's because he's known Xyphas for a very long time. Apparently, they met many years ago, as they were both part of the same bounty hunting team. Dani, like a many cats (supposedly), has nine lives- which explains why he has lived so many years. He won't tell how many of those lives he's spent, but we can guess he's probably down to around 5. Dani, also like cats, has quite a big hatred toward water. He also loves fish, mice, and when he runs, he runs with his tail up. As for drinks, he apparently loves rum-- and milk... however, milk gives him stomach aches, but he just can't help himself sometimes! Dani is (as said above) a bounty hunter, that used to be on a team with Xyphas. With his cat-like instinct, and silent hunting skills, he makes for an almost ninja-like foe that could strike at any moment without notice. And, as described in the book, he is both agile on his feet, and in his head. Though Dani appears to be quite anti-social, and emotional, he is known to turn quite playful under certain circumstances. Apparently, Dani can be very cute during these times (very kitten-like); but when he realises he's being playful and kitty-like, he'll usually get angry and stop almost immidiatley afterward. These phases are part of his normal life, and can't be helped- but Xyphas, who has done this multiple times, does it to bug Dani- who in turn will chase him around for a while, or get back at him some way. Some ways of setting this 'mode' off are: Rolling around a ball of yarn or dragging a string, ring a cat bell, move your hand like prey, and a few other ways. Xyphas tends to play with Dani's tail until he realises that he's doing so, in which Dani will begin to bat around. Dani, like other cats, has claws that he can sheath- and he sometimes bites by accident. Also, on rare occasions, Dani will hiss or scratch like a cat trying to defend itself. Though Dani uses his claws as a weapon when he doesn't have his usual weapon, he will act differently when trying to 'scratch'. In early drawings of Dani (like the original one above), he is drawn with a striped tail, and more rounded ears- much more like a tiger. More common drawings and illustrations depict him with a black tail, and black cat ears. 'Fact: '''All of Dani's clothes are black, except his red belt, and maybe a couple items here and there. Apparently, this was to give him a much more negative look, as well as the subconcious feeling of a black cat because he's only black. Also, Dani's skin is supposed to be practically colorless, or pale- but most colored pictures show lighter skin tones instead of white. This is because it's difficult to shade and color 'colorless' skin. What ''is Dani? A strange fact is that Dani always has his ears down. This apparently, only comes from the breed of hume-animal he is. Dani, however, is the last of his kind- making him the only one that is actually like this. Ironically, though, Komali's ears are off to the side as well- but this is because he is part lion, and their ears are more to the side; but also because his ears are where human ears should be...whereas Dani's ears are part of his breed. Dani is part black cat (and can transform into one). The other half is human. However, there is a difference between him and the rest of the hume-animals that seperates him entirely... and that would be the fact that he's considered the only REAL hume-animal left. This means that most hume-animals are animals that can transform into humans- and would rather stay that way because it's in their blood; but Dani is actually part cat and human. The race of real hume-animals were apparently a disgrace because they were half-breeds, between the 'disgraceful' humans (from the animal point of veiw) and 'wretched' beasts (from the human point of veiw). These 'half-breeds' were said to be killed off in both a small war in the west (when Dani was young), and by being killed off by both sides- who hated them equally for being half-breeds (even though it was not their choice). This can be related to The Holocaust in a way. The Half-breeds were slaughtered after a certain amount of time, when it was causing war just because they exsisted. And, though Dani does not talk about what he actually is, he is quite proud- despite common opinion. '''Fact: '''Dani is likely the author's both most complicated, and well explored character she had made DURING the actual story. Most of the characters were thought out before the story was made, or roughly designed- but Dani was introduced during the plot, when she was just a little ways into the Recrution Ark. Xyphas and Dani Xyphas seem to have more of a brotherly relationship. They're very close, and apon meeting each other again, they're quite happy both ways. Xyphas and Dani seem to be the type to stick with each other for any amount of time, and talk forever. Since they are both similar attitude wise, Dani and Xyphas tend to both get along very well, and playfully fool around with each other. Xyphas and Dani won't often have a fight, but when they do, it's really really bad. A lot of hissing and growling, cursing, and wrestling is usually involved, unless they solve it quickly. The first time Xyphas saw Dani in REAPER, was as a black cat, and was sometime after the Kidnapping Ark, somewhere into the Recrution Ark. This was at night, when Xyphas was staring out the window in Danza's house- noticing a black cat he recognized, and chasing after it. The group nicknamed it Aniko (another name joke that is supposed to be A neko, or A cat), and by the second meeting 'Aniko' reavealed himself to Xyphas. Dani and Asphyx Oddly, Dani seems to look up to Asphyx as his leader (or that's what it seems to be like)- even though he is quite independant, and has even proven he doesn't need anyone to teach him or look over him. Dani and Asphyx have a very trustworthy, reliability toward each other- but have very few conversations. This is one of the drawbacks in their relationship. However, Dani and Asphyx seem to know they have each other's back, and look to each other as a strong ally that is both dependable, and intelligent. Their relationship is further widened in the upcoming sequal, however. Dani and Komali Dani and Komali have a strange relationship. Though it is not at all veiwed in the actual story, it is widely veiwed in the comic strips. They seem to have a bond that is somewhat like Asphyx's and Dani's- but with more conversation. Komali, being quite sensitive, often gives Dani encouragement, which can be both horribly received, and well received. At times, Dani can get angry at Komali for being so positive, but Komali knows Dani has nothing against him, it's just the way he is. However, Komali also tends to get angry at Dani easily- as shown in 'Why is the rum always gone?'. Dani and Lyra Though Dani and Lyra's relationship isn't explored at all through the story, she does sort of stand up for him, and takes a battle for him so he won't have to give up his most precious items to the Oasis Kings. Through this, we expect that she and him have a quiet, yet trustworthy relationship. Also, in 'Element Advantages', Lyra calls Dani 'cute and tiny' as he is veiwed in Chibi form. Dani, disliking being called both cute ''and ''tiny, retorts. But Lyra continues to happily express herself. Manga (Noraneko) The Author of REAPER, Lina R., wanted to use a black cat in a manga before REAPER was ever thought of-- which, eventually lead to the use of the idea of a lonely black cat, that turned into Dani- whom she added into the plot later on. Eventually, she went back to a manga plot from a while back, that used a black cat (which she did not continue or design). Instead of continuing, with the idea of a seperate black cat, she put Dani in- giving him more back story, and history so he was an easier character to develope. After a while, the manga became what is now known as Noraneko- a story about Dani and how he gets on in life. The story explains a lot of unanswered questions that make Dani the mysterious guy (or cat) he is, but also leaves us with more sympathy and probably more questions to ask. The manga, eventually titled Noraneko (meaning 'stray cat' in japanese), tells the story of how Dani was once a popular, zesty orphan child, until the war (slaughtering all the half-breeds) was brought to his homeland. He, unlike everyone he knew, escaped before he could be taken away, which also lead him to be the last of his kind. For a long time, he lived in solitude- and explains to readers in first person how the war left him quite violent, and protective (but also lonely). And because of this, he wants to stay away from everyone he can, in fear of hurting someone who doesn't deserve to be hurt. Though this is so, he tends to help a lot of innocent bystanders, including one very poor lion-child in the beginning of the manga. Leading up to the plot, he also finds, and helps a girl named Hotaru fight off some creatures called 'Insanity' that had attacked her. Not long after this attack, two other characters are introduced- Shikei and Ketsu. Though they were originally henchmen of 'Mother', Shikei and Ketsu have a change of heart sometime later on. Throughout the whole manga, they appear to become quite close (Shikei, Hotaru, and Ketsu)- though Dani not admitting it so openly. About half way through the manga, they come across Hotaru's homeland, where she says she'd like to stay to help(with much saddness); so Dani and Hotaru are seperated. Shikei and Ketsu journey with Dani, stopping him soon after to finally tell him they had been leading him to his death. Before Dani can react, they regain his trust by explaining their change of heart. Ketsu and Shikei say that they'd rather honorfully go to their death for him, than for their now former master. So they continue to journey until one night when Dani finds a wolf in the forest named Xyphas- whom offers him a chance to become a bounty hunter, and help destroy the evil that had been haunting the lands (as well as get revenge for the half-breeds and stop the war). In spite of his independant attitude, Dani agrees, taking Shikei and Ketsu with him (who eventually join as well). When it was finally time to set off again to defeat the evil, and regain power on the land for every breed, Shikei and Ketsu explain they'd like to stay- as they would feel very dishonorful going to kill their former master, even if they weren't under his control anymore. Dani understands, and they seperate- now only with Xyphas and Dani, who journey together until the end.